Lemon Meringue Pie
by lizteroid
Summary: Frienemies. Kathree.


**_Author's Note:: _Kathree kinda frienemies.

* * *

**Upon Bree arriving at Lynette's, Katherine noticed that the redhead placed her pie on the side counter and so she saw this as a fine opportunity, she seized it with glee and quickly refrigerated Bree's pie by replacing it with her own. The redhead of course was none the wiser as Katherine had also brought along her simple green salad, however it wasn't that simple since she had added candied walnuts and baby arula. Simple? Haa! Bree looked in the salad bowl and she frowned, this woman thought the same way she did and it was completely obvious that Katherine was a mastermind of the kitchen.

Susan was standing as she was preparing the coffee and cream while Lynette stayed seated with Bree, and Gabrielle was throwing compliments to Katherine about the new neighbour's family and her fashion sense. The redhead was annoyed and kept casting sly glances at Katherine and her overly exposed cleavage in that dress, Katherine managed to catch one of Bree's glances and she gave Bree a false smile before she inhaled deeply, causing her chest to rise and she saw Bree raise an elegant brow while she eyed Katherine's chest before Katherine sighed and the redhead flicked her eyes to Susan who brought over the coffee and cream.

Gabrielle then stood and she moved to cut the pie for the ladies, as Lynette also began to stand and was smiled at to sit down again, the ladies would wait on her. Soon the women were all sat once again with Katherine's stowaway pie in front of them, they spoke about Lynette's cancer and offered themselves as chemo buddies for her, of course Gabrielle evaded that subject totally until she then began to dig into the pie and smiled, "This is the best pie ever made Bree"

The redhead smiled and took a bite herself, she smiled a little and looked to the pie slightly confused before she announced, "This isn't my pie..."

The rest of the time at Lynette's all the two women could do was glare at each other, after Katherine had told Bree she shouldn't have said anything and let the girls think the pie was her own. And so, by the time the ladies went home, Bree took her own pie and what was left of Katherine's pie with her to try and replicate the ingredients of the pie Katherine had smuggled in instead of hers. And then to add even more insult to her already deep injury, Orson came home and tasted Katherine's pie, trying to be understanding, yet he told his wife that that pie was the best one and she shouldn't be too hard on herself.

The redhead found herself throwing countless numbers of pies into the garbage since she wasn't satisfied with them, and so she decided on something; she would break in and steal Katherine's lemon meringue pie recipe and bake the pie then pass it off as her own. Brilliant. She couldn't have thought of a better plan herself, wait...she did think of the plan. And so she stood there thinking of how she would do it, she couldn't exactly creep around when she had her bump now...hmm, was her plan foiled? No! Of course not, but she couldn't chance breaking in without the pad on.

Anyway, so Bree thought up the plan of breaking into Katherine's when she had saw them leave, she didn't exactly break in though as she had a spare key, she had spare keys for all the houses of Wisteria Lane, all kept in the closet near her utility room. With the key she went to the Mayfair's place and she let herself inside. Bree made her way to the kitchen as she knew this is where Katherine would keep her recipes and she found them, well the box that housed them, the only set back; it was locked with a padlock.

The redhead sighed harshly and thought of something to break through the padlock, and then she smiled, thinking of someone who would have the perfect tool for the job; Mike. Quickly she scurried over to get Mike's clippers and then returned to Katherine's leaving Mike thoroughly puzzled at her actions and her request. Little did Bree know that when she got inside Katherine's kitchen, Mrs Mayfair was home, she had been dropped off again by Adam as he wanted some bonding time with Dylan and Katherine had agreed.

So the redhead had the clippers poised and ready to break through that tough steel and through the lock so she could finally have that lemon meringue pie recipe as her own. Just as the clippers touched against the metal of the lock, "Well hello there Bree…" Katherine smiled falsely, waiting for her neighbour to turn around and realise what she was doing.

Bree gulped and she looked around and saw Katherine standing there, "Uh...Katherine" she gasped a little and tried to hide the clippers.

"Oh give it a rest!" Katherine chuckled, "I've saw them and the lock has the grooves in to prove you've been here, plus I doubt that you can get away fast with your...pregnancy and all" she smiled falsely to her next door neighbour.

"Katherine let me explain..." Bree began.

"Go on!"

Bree hadn't been expecting that, so she winced a little and the continued, "Well, I only thought it was fair, I mean I did give you my grandmother's mince pie recipe, so you're being a little selfish, keeping that recipe all to yourself" Bree smiled, softly as if she hadn't just insulted Katherine in her own home for a recipe that had taken many years of expertise to perfect.

Katherine looked over Bree and she frowned, "Clip away..." she smirked.

Bree was taken aback and she looked to the box before she looked to Katherine, "It's not in there is it...?" she questioned, slightly stupidly.

"Of course it's not!" Katherine scoffed.

Bree sighed and nodded, placing the clippers on the counter before she smiled to herself and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"Oh just my stupidity..." Bree offered to Katherine, smiling to her.

Katherine smiled puzzled before she chuckled a little and nodded.

Bree watched Katherine, she then softly leaned towards Katherine, who watched her closely. The redhead smiled as she then kissed Katherine nervously before she heard Katherine's gasp and she pulled away, "Sorry…I think it must be my hormones…"

"No don't be blaming those!" Katherine replied, looking to Bree.

"But…"

"But nothing, do you like women Bree?"

"I…" Bree stumbled, she didn't know if she did or not, but she liked Katherine, even though they'd only just met and hadn't exactly had the best introduction to each other.

"Go on…I'm waiting"

"I…like you" Bree replied softly.

"You like me? Bree we met like last week! And even then we didn't get off to the best start!" Katherine looked to the redhead, unbelieving of her story.

"I know but…" Bree sighed, blushed and looked to her feet, "There's just…something about you" Bree looked to Katherine with her eyes wide.

"Something about me…?"

"Yes, you're confident, beautiful…" Bree said softly, she was still blushing as she told Katherine this.

Katherine looked over Bree gently and leaned back against the counter before she sighed a little and she crossed her arms in front of her body, which caused her breasts to push up, Bree couldn't help but look to them casually yet subtly. Katherine, of course never missed a trick and she saw Bree looking to her breasts but she didn't speak a work, it made her smile a little.

"Katherine…did you feel anything with that kiss?" Bree asked her.

Katherine looked to Bree now and she raised a perfectly shaped brow, "Feel something?"

"Like…feelings?"

"Oh do you mean to tell me that you did?" Katherine smirked.

"Well…" Bree looked down, she nodded, "I did"

"You're married" Katherine pointed out before she then added, "And pregnant. Not to mention, I'm married too"

"Yes I know that fact" Bree smiled a little, placing a hand over her bump.

"And in answer to your question, I did feel a little something…I want to give you…" Katherine began and as Bree looked to be moving in to kiss her again, she turned, "My lemon meringue recipe…"


End file.
